


'98 Line Being Burritos

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Burrito Blanket, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Short & Sweet, Whatever you want to call it, blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: It's winter, but ONEUS' heater is broken; and Hwanwoong and Keonhee are burritos.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 15





	'98 Line Being Burritos

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute for our '98 line. 
> 
> Enjoy

Snow was gently falling from the skies, coating the roofs in white. Lights hung around trees, giving off a festive mood to passing citizens. Christmas was just around the corner; and the heater was broken in ONEUS’ dorm, leaving the place absolutely freezing. 

Youngjo, Seoho, Geonhak, and Dongju were out walking around because they thought moving around would keep them warm; but Hwanwoong had refused to go. Becoming a human burrito sounded like a better idea than getting frostbites. That’s how Hwanwoong found himself wrapped inside multiple blankets on the couch. He’d stolen his members’ from their beds and situated himself in front of the TV. Something was playing, but Hwanwoong couldn’t stop shivering. Even wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, the cold air still managed to seep in.

“Still cold?” a voice asked from the doorway. Keonhee stood wrapped in his own burrito, covered so only his face showed. He reminded Hwanwoong of Kaonashi, albeit a more colorful one; but Hwanwoong knew he probably looked the same. 

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong replied, “You?” He could spot the slight tremors wherever the taller shivered. Well, it was only polite to ask.

“Yeah, so scoot over,” Keonhee ordered, smiling playfully. Hwanwoong grinned back, scooting over to make room. He watched as Keonhee waddled over, careful to keep the blankets together as tight as possible. He landed with a thud, causing Hwanwoong to bounce a bit from the impact. 

The two sat shoulder to shoulder, leeching off of each other’s warmth. A comfortable silence settled over them, both snug and at ease as snow continued to fall from the sky.


End file.
